parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Fox (TheLastDisneyToon Style)
TheLastDisneyToon's Movie-spoof Of "The Little Mermaid". Cast: * Ariel - Maid Marian (Robin Hood) * Prince Eric - Robin Hood * Flounder - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Sebastian - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Scuttle - Alvin (Alvin and The Chipmunks) * King Triton - Adult Tod (The Fox and The Hound) * Ursula - Magica De Spell (DuckTales) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Nigel (Rio) and Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) * Vanessa - Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) * Harold The Seahorse - Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * Grimbsy - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) * Carlotta - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) * Chef Louis - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Max - Patch (Animated) (101 Dalamtians) * Aquata - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Andrina - Rita (Flushed Away) * Arista - Jewel (Rio) * Attina - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers) * Adella - Jessie (Toy Story 2) * Alana - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) * The Priest - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Various Men * Jig Dancing Sailors - Various Animals * Sailors During Storm - Various People * Washerwomen as themselves (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes: *The Little Mer-Fox Part 1 - "Fathoms Below"/Main Titles *The Little Mer-Fox Part 2 - Mickey's Concert (Daughters Of Tod) *The Little Mer-Fox Part 3 - Maid Marian at the Sunken Ship *The Little Mer-Fox Part 4 - Maid Marian Meets Alvin *The Little Mer-Fox Part 5 - Magica De Spell Watches Maid Marian *The Little Mer-Fox Part 6 - "Part of Your World" *The Little Mer-Fox Part 7 - To The Surface *The Little Mer-Fox Part 8 - The Storm at Sea *The Little Mer-Fox Part 9 - Robin Hood Is Saved ("Part Of Your World (Reprise)") *The Little Mer-Fox Part 10 - "Under the Sea" *The Little Mer-Fox Part 11 Maid Marian's Hidden Treasure *The Little Mer-Fox Part 12 - Magica De Spell's Lair ("Poor Unfortunate Souls") *The Little Mer-Fox Part 13 - In Robin Hood's Kingdom *The Little Mer-Fox Part 14 - Dinner In The Castle ("Les Poissons") *The Little Mer-Fox Part 15 - A Tour of The Kingdom *The Little Mer-Fox Part 16 - "Kiss The Girl" *The Little Mer-Fox Part 17 - Magica De Spell Takes Charge *The Little Mer-Fox Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Mer-Fox Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Mer-Fox Part 20 - Magica De Spell's Wrath *The Little Mer-Fox Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Mer-Fox Part 22 - End Credits Quotes: *Maid Marian/Ariel: Skippy, hurry up! *Bugs Bunny/Louis: Zut alors! I have missed one. *Alvin Seville/Scuttle: I haven't seen this in years, this is wonderful *Adult Tod/King Triton: Do you think i was too hard on her! *Nigel and Plankton/Flotsam and Jetsam: Suit yourself. It was only a suggestion. *Robin Hood/Prince Eric: Okay, no. How about Daisy! Lola! *Magica De Spell/Ursula: Now i am the ruler of all the ocean! The Waves obey my every Whim! *Friar Tuck/Grimsbsy: (Calling Out) Robin. Robin *Sunset Shimmer/Vanessa: (singing) Soon I'll have little mer-fox And the ocean will be mine! *Lady Kluck/Carlotta: Why, Robin That's the first time I've seen you smile in weeks! *Skippy Rabbit/Flounder: I...I'm sure we should be here Maid Marian. *Mickey Mouse/Sebatebastian: Careless and reckless behaviour! = Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Animal and Human style Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof